Cooper siblings
by coopergirl896
Summary: Rewritten of my original first fanfic. This is the story of Sly and Jessica in the orphanage to the Panda King level in the first game, there will be mystery, fights, and daring escapes. Rated T just in case.


**Cooper Siblings**

**Hello, my rewritten first fanfic, please no hater reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper and Co. They belong to Sucker punch and Sanzaru Games.**

**Claimer: I own my OC's**

**Chapter 1: Birthday attack and happy camper:**

_Jessica's P.O.V: August 20, 2058_

This is officially the worst birthday ever. 5 visitors broke into our home.

"Cooper, long since I killed your father" a metallic voice said.

"Hahaha, what are you here for Clockwerk, other than killing me" Daddy said.

"You Coopers and your jocular remarks, Hahaha, I want that book" The metallic owl known as Clockwerk said to my Dad.

"Never, that book belongs to the Coopers and will always be a Coopers" Daddy said. Clockwerk looked at mommy, and looked toward the closet we were hiding in. He walked toward us.

"Hmm, I wonder what is in this closet Cooper, seems important when you have a chair in front of it" Clockwerk said. He started to pull the chair away.

"Hey boss found it" a frog yelled. Clockwerk turned away from the closet and toward the frog. The frog was holding the Thevius Raccoonus.

"Oh-no" I whispered. Clockwerk went towards daddy, picked him up, and tossed him at the closet doors.

"You… think that's going to stop… me" daddy said. Clockwerk picked him up, crushed him in his talons, and threw him against the wall. I couldn't sit back and watch.

"DADDY" I screamed as I ran out of the closet, Sly tried to grab me, but was to slow. A crocodile grabbed me and tied me against the coffee table.

"Hahaha, I thought I heard a child" she said. I looked around horrified. "Awww, don't be scared child".

"Jessica… no" Daddy coughed weakly.

"Leave the girl, we're not after more than Cooper and this book" Clockwerk said. They left me tied up, daddy dying and mommy was nowhere to be seen. Sly came out of the closet.

"Daddy, Mommy, Jessica, anyone" Sly said.

"Sly, call 911, daddy's hurt" I said.

"I… won't make it… kids, listen I don't… have much time… I love you… don't forget that" daddy said with his dying breath, I started to cry, soon Sly joined with me

"I can't b-believe they're gone" I choked out. I heard police sirens coming, 1 of the neighbors called the police. "S-Sly, untie me". He started to untie me.

"I c-can't, it's too tight" Sly said.

"Go pack some clothes and o-our valuables, I'll sit here" I said

"Hello, anyone home" one male voice said.

"What the heck happened here" another male voice said.

"Papa, this is scary" a young female voice said.

"Why don't you head back out to the car, sweetie" the second voice said.

"Okay papa, see you in a bit" the girl said.

"Hey Fox, I found something, looks like a tuft of fur" the first voice said.

_Meanwhile with Fox (Carmelita's dad)_

Hey Stan, do you hear voices" I said.

"Yeah, I feel like it's getting closer" My partner Stan said.

"I'm going to investigate" I said. I started to look around. I went into a room that looked like a tornado ran through it, I seen a girl tied to a table. She was crying softly as she looked at the man slumped against the wall. Then a boy came down the stairs with 2 bags, he was crying as well. I took a closer look at the man against the wall, he looks familiar. The girl turned to look at me, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with tears.

"P-please untie me sir" she said. I walked over and untied the girl, she went up and hugged the man, they are raccoons, hard to mistake the mask and ringed tails.

"Jessica, I got your stuff" the boy said. The girl known as Jessica looked up and got her bag.

"T-thank you Sly, did you grab the journal on my desk" Jessica said to the boy, he shook his head. "I'll be back".

"Alright what happened, and what's your names" I said calmly.

"Jessica w-would be better at e-explaining" the boy known as Sly said. Jessica came back downstairs, holding a small black book.

"F-found it, I must've m-misplaced it" She said. She flipped through it like she was looking to see if it was all there.

"What is that, why is it important" I said, she looked up in surprise like she didn't know I was there.

"I-it was my mother's, she passed it down to me" she said.

"What happened, your brother said you would be better at explaining" I said. My feline partner walked in.

"Dude I just seen the weirdest thing, there's a picture that has a raccoon that looks exactly like Cooper" Stan said. I look at the man that is against the wall.

"Um, what is your last name" I said.

"Cooper" Sly said.

_Jessica's P.O.V;_

The Fox in front of us was stunned. He was looking at Daddy.

"Sir, did you know our father" I said.

"Yes, I do know your father, I'm the inspector that would chase him" The Fox said.

"R-really, you wanna hear about how this happened" Sly said.

"Yes, Jessica go ahead" the fox said. I explained everything, the break in, the tying me to a table part, and the looks of these people.

"Alright, well it isn't safe and you can't stay alone, do you have any other family members" the feline said. Sly and I shook our heads no.

"Then come with us, we will take you to the town orphanage" the Fox said. We walked out to the car, inside was the girl that I heard earlier.

"Hi daddy, who are they" she said as we opened the door.

"This Carmi dear, is Jessica and Sly, we have to take them to the orphanage in town" Fox said. We sat down and rode quietly to the orphanage. We walked up to the place once we arrived, there was a puffin standing outside the door.

"Hello Inspector, funny you would be patrolling this late at night" the puffin said.

"Actually, I was picking my daughter up from her friend's house, when Stan called and said there was a loud crash and wanted to investigate" Fox said.

"Well I will show them where to go and ask those questions tomorrow, it's late" the puffin said. We said goodbye to Fox, and followed the puffin inside. The building was large, when we walked in; there were 2 sets of stairs, 1 led to the boy's section while the other led to the girls.

"Alright, your rooms are 30g and 30b, okay, Sly 30b Jessica 30g" Mrs. Puffin said. I walked to my room and knocked, when the door opened there was a dark gray wolf with green eyes and dark brown hair.

"Hi you must be our new roomy, nice too meet ya" she said.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, what's your name" I said. A snow leopard with ice blue eyes walked up.

"I'm Sophia and this is Angel, we were wondering when we would get I roomy" the wolf said.

"So, Sophia, who's our roomy" Angel said.

"I'm Jessica, nice to meet ya" I said.

"Well, we'll show ya around, c'mon" Sophia said. I followed them; I hope I will see my brother soon. We walked around until we seen the whole building.

"So, anyone I should watch out for" I said.

"Only Adam and Lily, they're the teenage jerks, anyone that I should worry about Angel flirting with" Sophia said.

"My brother Sly, he has lighter color eyes and different hair color, we're twins" I said. Angel was practically dreaming.

"Okay, so when do we get to meet him" Angel said, but I heard footsteps and turned to see Sly walking with 2 others, a hippo in a light blue t-shirt, and a turtle with glasses.

"Right now" I said.

"Why is he hanging with Bentley and Murray" Angel said.

"Hey Sly, who's your friends" I said.

"Jessica, this is Bentley and Murray" Sly said, he gestured to his friends

"Well, this is Angel and Sophia" I said as I gestured to my friends. 2 cats walked up to us, the female is white with blue eyes and the male is black with green eyes.

"Hey Lily, new meat, 2 raccoons, and they brought Bentley" The male said.

"A-Adam and L-Lily, p-please l-leave u-us a-alone" Bentley stuttered, everyone but me and Sly looks terrified of them.

"What makes you think you're so tough" I challenged.

"Awe how adorable, a little girl thinks she's brave" Adam said.

"Leave my sister alone, you aren't so tough to us" Sly said.

"Oh, so now the big bro wants to jump in, how cute" Lily said, she lunged and attempted to grab me, but my speed, agility, and reflexes were too fast.

"Miss me, ready to cry" I mocked.

"Ooh, your gonna get missy" Lily said, she tried again, but I dodged again. I stuck my tongue out at her, she growled and attempted again, but I dodged it.

"That the best you've- oof" I started to say, but was whacked by Adam, Lily punched me in the face, I yelped in pain. Sly rushed to me and hugged me. Mrs. Puffin walks in and sees me with a bloody nose and my brother hugging me along with Lily's bloody knuckle.

"Why is it you both scare the new kids, this is their first day" Mrs. Puffin said.

"They started it the girl mocked us" Lily countered.

"That's not true, you came up to us and said, look new meat" Sly said. I'm holding my nose and crying at the same time, when will the pain stop.

"D-does a-anyone w-want to h-help me" I cried. I wanted this night to end; I'm both mentally and physically hurt.

"Lily, Adam, my office, Murray and Sly, help Jessica to the nurse" Mrs. Puffin said. I felt my body being lifted off the floor; I walked with the help of Sly and Murray to the nurse.

"Oh my, what happened" the nurse said, I think I'm going to see her a lot.

"Adam and Lily, they punched her nose" Sly said.

"Ugh, always beating the new kids up" the nurse said. She started to clean the blood off my face, when she was done I got to see who she was, she is a light brown feline with amber eyes. I remember her name from the tour, Ms. Ladle.

"T-thank you" I said. I walked back to my room, and see my new friends waiting for me.

"Hey, thanks for standing up to Adam and Lily, no one has ever done that" Angel said.

No problem, I wasn't about to let them push us around" I said.

"So, what's your story, you didn't mention anything about it" Sophia said. Tears formed in my eyes.

"M-my parents w-were m-murdered" I cried. Sophia hugged me.

"That's so sad" Angel said.

"W-what' your stories" I said.

"My parents died in a car crash" Sophia said.

"I was dropped at the doorstep when I was 3, my parents didn't like me being a trouble maker" Angel said. I slipped the small book I brought out of my bag.

"What is that" Sophia asked.

"It's my mom's diary, she told me to hold onto it" I answered.

"Lil' late night readin eh, never took you as a reader" Angel said.

"I was the best reader in my class" I said. Soon after our conversation, they fell asleep, and I started to read.

_8 years old, first entry, April 12, 2030_

_I can't believe this is happening, my first entry in my own diary of the family job. I can't wait to start training; I will be the best unknown agent ever. Well it's getting late, and I have to be up early to start training._

_Cathy. _It read.

I think, the unknown agent, what's that about. Mom told me that my brother and I might be on opposite sides of the law. I fell asleep while thinking, _"What is mommy talking about"._

**End of chapter 1, please R&R, no haters though. This is a rewrite, so keep that in mind. Let me know what you think about the diary entry. Oh and 1 more thing, I want to tell the team colors and team name for the school. Team name: Paris County Raptors. Team color: Blue, Gold, and White, so look for that in chapter 2. See you Sly Cooper fans later, Coopergirl896 is off.**


End file.
